Diferencias compatibles
by Kimiyu
Summary: Desde pequeños era obvio que no se iban a llevar bien. La feroz pelea lo confirmó. Tres años después aún se desconoce cómo hicieron para convertirse en dos pilares firmes que sostienen un amor gigantesco y sin precedentes. Yaoi. Lee.Gaa.Lee
1. Chapter 1

Ok! Luego de pensar un buen rato, decidí pasarme al segundo fanfic. Voy a intentar con una historia corta de cinco capítulos aproximadamente. Ok, aquí voy.

_**Advertencia:**_ Aunque la historia comienza con Naruto uno, luego de dos capítulos pasaré a cuando ya son grandes. Posiblemente esta historia contenga spoilers del manga de Naruto, si no quieren saber cómo anda la serie, no lean.

Otra cosa, esta es una historia con amor yaoi, o sea, romance entre muchachos. Si no quieren leer sobre un Gaara besándose con Lee, no lean.

Los personajes y la historia de Naruto son obras que pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Escribo esto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.

_**Exámenes chuunin**_

Lee estaba muy contento. En ese momento se encontraba con su equipo y todos los otros genin oyendo las indicaciones de Anko. Estaban a punto de entrar en el bosque de la muerte, y eso le ponía muy ansioso. Lo único que quería era entra de una buena vez.

-"Lee, tranquilo, sólo faltan cinco minutos" – Le dijo Ten Ten, con una gota en la cabeza. Lee la miró con sus grandes ojos brillantes, emocionado…

-"Pero Ten Ten, sólo piénsalo, se llama "El bosque de la muerte", debe ser por algo"- Contestó el chico mientras daba saltos para entrar en calor.

Rock Lee era un chico de trece años, un poco mas alto que los otros chicos de su edad, de piel clara, ojos grandes y negros, corte de pelo estilo tazón, su pelo era negro y lacio, era delgado pero muy atlético. Como shinobi tenía una limitación: No podía hacer ninjutsu ni genjutsu. Así que durante toda su vida sólo entrenó para ser el mejor en taijutsu de toda la aldea de Konoha. Y lo consiguió gracias a su sensei, Maito Gai, que siempre le apoyó. En cuanto a personalidad, Lee era un chico amigable, social, extrovertido aunque algo vergonzoso a veces. Siempre se esforzaba al máximo para alcanzar sus metas. Todos lo querían mucho. Ah, pero lo único que podía mejorar un poco es que tenía unas cejas muy pobladas, que ocasionaban la burla de todos y espantaban a Sakura, el amor de Lee.

Al entusiasmo de Lee se sumaba el entusiasmo de Naruto y el de Kiba. Había muchos que estaban ansiosos por entrar, y la zona estaba llena jóvenes genin felices y otros asustados.

-"Cállense, gusanos insignificantes, aún no he dado todas las instrucciones" – Gritaba Anko, molesta.

Bastante alejado del equipo de Lee, se encontraba un equipo de la aldea de la arena compuesto por tres hermanos y su tutor. La mayor se llamaba Temari, era rubia y muy hermosa, usaba un abanico en batalla. Tenía quince años. El del medio se llamaba Kankuro, usaba ropa negra y una capucha con orejas de gato. Se pintaba la cara como un guerrero, y usaba marionetas en batalla. Tenía catorce años. El menor de los hermanos se llamaba Gaara. Se notaba de lejos que la relación entre los hermanos mayores y Gaara no era muy fluida. Éste siempre se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos, con el ceño fruncido. Gaara tenía una apariencia singular. Tenía doce años. Su piel era muy pálida, sus cabellos eran rojos como la sangre, tenía unas profundas ojeras, que rodeaban unos ojos preciosos, color aguamarina. Esas ojeras compensaban su falta de cejas. Pero sus ojos estaban rodeados por un aura de tristeza y rabia. No era muy alto, pero sí bastante delgado y desgarbado. Cargaba siempre una calabaza con arena sobre su espalda. Un detalle muy interesante en este chico es que tenía grabado en su frente sobre su ojo izquierdo, el kanji del amor. Qué ironía, hasta ahora no sabía el significado de eso.

A él no le interesaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor, solo seguía las instrucciones sin pensar. Pero cuando se trataba de matar, se ponía muy excitado. Le encantaba oír a sus víctimas suplicar piedad, gritar hasta desgarrar sus gargantas, oír sus huesos romperse y desgarrar la piel. A pesar de su insignificante apariencia, Gaara era un asesino sin piedad. Condenado desde la más tierna infancia a convertirse en un monstruo, vagaba por el mundo buscando víctimas para acallar a la bestia encerrada en su interior.

"A la cuenta de tres, quiero que todo el mundo entre al bosque, ¿entendieron?" – Se hizo escuchar Anko entre el barullo.

"Sí"- Respondieron todos.

"Muy bien, 3, 2,1, ¡YA!- Gritó, se abrieron las puertas y los shinobi entraron a toda velocidad. Luego, las puertas se cerraron.

Pasaron varias horas, el equipo de Lee y el de Gaara ya tenían los tres pergaminos necesarios para completar la prueba. Pero Lee estaba en problemas. En ese momento se encontraba enfrentando al equipo de la aldea del sonido. Defendiendo a Sakura con su vida. El ambiente durante la batalla era bastante tenso. Lo que Lee no sabía es que Gaara los observaba con su técnica de espionaje, el ojo de arena. Gaara no entendía porqué Lee ponía en riesgo su vida para defender a otros. Lleno de dudas, abandonó el lugar.

Había olido el olor a sangre cuando pasaron por el lugar, y decidió detenerse un momento, sin dar explicaciones a sus hermanos. Cuando llegó al lugar de donde provenía el olor, se sorprendió bastante al ver cómo Lee protegía a sus amigos. Nunca vio algo así. Temari y Kankuro le dijeron para encontrarse a la salida en el portal. Gaara con un leve asentimiento de cabeza accedió. Ahora, luego de abandonar el lugar de batalla de Lee, se dirigía al lugar de encuentro. Ese chico realmente le llamaba la atención. Su luz enceguecía a Gaara. El pelirrojo jamás expondría su vida para salvar a nadie, pues naddie haría lo mismo por él. El único importante era él. Pero bueno, no iba a molestarse en pensar demasiado en ello. Después de todo, ¿a quién le importa un genin insignificante? Seguro que esos shinobi de la aldea del sonido acabarían matándolo.

o.o

Durante el discurso de felicitación para los que pasaron la prueba del bosque prohibido, Gaara observó de reojo que Lee pasó la prueba. También pasó ese chico rubio escandaloso que gritó durante el exámen de las diez preguntas. Ahora, según lo que decía el Hokage, la tercera prueba era una competencia entre shinobi. Qué interesante, ahora podría romper unos cuantos huesos.

-¡Yosh!- Exclamó Lee en voz baja. Ahora, aún con el cansancio que sentía, debía pelear. Esto sí que era una prueba. Moría por ser el primero en pelear y demostrar a todos que Rock Lee era el ninja número uno en taijutsu.

Los organizadores ordenaron silencio para poder elegir a los primeros contrincantes. Muchos estaban ansiosos, pues ésta sería la prueba más difícil que deberían enfrentar. Corrían el riesgo de enfrentarse con sus propios compañeros de equipo. Para chicos como Gaara, minucias como ésa no importaban.

El marcador anunció a la primera pareja en enfrentarse.

* * *

Bien! Lo hice! Publiqué el primer capítulo. No se preocupen si parece aburrido, es sólo la introducción. Y también para que se acostumbren a mi ritmo de escritura, que puede llegar a ser algo confuso. Hasta a mí me cuesta seguirlo u.u. El siguiente cap seguirá siendo de Naruto uno, pero el tercero ya estará basado en Naruto Shippuden.

Ya saben, lo de siempre, si quieren aportar algo, o criticar, háganlo. Es mi segunda historia, y tranquilos, tal vez la última. Esto de escribir requiere demasiado esfuerzo y dedicación y no tengo ganas de tener muchas responsabilidades. Y para mí, escribir con todas la letras, es algo que debe hacerse BIEN. Los amo a todos! Cuídanse!


	2. Interactuando

Hola! *o* Ahora traigo el segundo cap. Y ahora sí éstos dos se encontrarán, y tendrán mucho más que una charla amena u_u, las fans ya saben de lo que hablo. Trataré de que mi forma de escribir sea más amena, veré cómo me sale.

Bien, aquí voy.

_**Advertencia**_: Éste es un fanfic yaoi, o sea, amor entre muchachos.

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Luego de las primeras batallas, le llegó el turno de pelear a Rock Lee. Su oponente era Sabaku no Gaara. La primera impresión que le produjo el chico a Lee fue de simpatía. Le pareció tierno, aunque muy callado. Se puso muy contento de pelear contra él, ya que había oído decir que era bueno en batalla.

La ansiedad de Gaara fue notoria para sus hermanos, éstos sentían la sed de sangre del chico. Gaara apenas vio su nombre en el marcador, bajó al escenario. La tapa que mantenía cerrada su calabaza salió despedida hacia Lee. Los buenos reflejos de lo ayudaron a atraparla.

La batalla comenzó. Lee nunca olvidó esa batalla, tan llena de adrenalina y confusión. Ese chico de apariencia abandonada no era en lo absoluto tierno. Con todas las ganas del mundo intentó acabar con Lee. Lee corrió, sudó, gritó, soñó, casi lloró durante la batalla, pero nada funcionó. Gai observaba impresionado cómo su alumno favorito era acorralado y superado por el shinobi de la arena.

Pero Gaara no la tuvo fácil, ni física ni emocionalmente. Con todas sus fuerzas intentó no sólo derrotar a Lee, sino matarlo. Necesitaba ver su sangre formar caminos en el suelo. Shukaku, el demonio que lo atormentaba día y noche, le pedía con insistencia la vida del muchacho. La batalla fue muy cruda para los espectadores, pero a Lee le pareció un baile muy divertido.

-"Eres un muy buen oponente" - Le dijo Lee a Gaara. Se sentía muy emocionado de tener que sobre esforzarse para ganar.

-"….."- Gaara sólo lo miraba con sus fríos ojos aguamarina. Analizaba al chico fríamente. La voz, los ojos, sus movimientos, todo en Lee era muy vivo, muy alegre, era demasiado. Eso atormentaba a Gaara, acabaría con Lee lo más rápido posible. Y la arena se movió con más velocidad y fuerza. Lee esquivaba con dificultad, pero lo esquivaba al fin y al cabo. Lo que no podía hacer era acercarse. Miró hacia donde estaba su sensei y éste le sonrió, mostrándole el pulgar.

-_"Es la señal"_- Pensó Lee, y comenzó a abrir sus puertas de chakra. Era una técnica prohibida y podría llegar a ser mortal.

Abrió todas sus puertas y comenzó a atacar. Gaara no lo vio venir. Sólo supo su ubicación cuando tenía los puños de Lee por su rostro. Lee era demasiado veloz, Gaara jamás había sentido tanto dolor. Ni tantas emociones juntas; miedo, ansiedad, impotencia, soledad, sobretodo al oír como todos apoyaban a Lee, y nadie lo apoyaba a él. Cuando Lee dio el "golpe de gracia" el réferi se acercó al hoyo donde Gaara estaba para declarar la victoria de Lee. Éste estaba muy cansado, sus músculos estaban desgarrados, su chakra casi agotado. Pero estaba feliz por la batalla peleada.

Pero el réferi no encontró a Gaara en el hoyo. _¿Dónde está Gaara?_ Se preguntaban todos. De pronto, Gaara apareció velozmente frente a Lee luego de un remolino de arena. Muchos años después, Lee aún recordaría nítidamente esa repentina aparición, de un Gaara con una cara semi deformada debido a esa expresión diabólica, sedienta de sangre. Lee retrocedió a tropezones. Pero Gaara lo atrapó con un movimento, y le destrozó la pierna izquierda y el brazo izquierdo. Lee gritó de dolor. Pero eso entusiasmó más a Gaara. Lee igual se puso de pie, en posición de batalla, desconcertando a todos, ya que estaba inconsciente. Gaara sonrió e intentó atacar para matarlo, pero fue detenido por Gai.

-"Ya fue suficiente, hasta aquí llegaste"- Le dijo al pelirrojo, cubriendo a Lee con los brazos extendidos, éste abrió sus ojos hasta donde le fue posible.

_Otra vez, otra vez…. Eso de proteger a alguien con tu vida, qué les pasa a todos…._

El réferi declaró a Gaara ganador. El público estaba en silencio. Gaara se retiró del lugar confundido, con un dolor de cabeza casi insoportable. La victoria no era nada dulce.

Durante su estadía en la Aldea de Konoha, no dejó de pensar en Lee. Ese chico lo tenía muy confundido. ¿Por qué era tan feliz? Había oído decir que lo despreciaban por no poder hacer ninjutsu ni genjutsu. ¿Por qué seguía sonriendo y protegiendo a todos? No pudo más con su confusión y fue a verlo al hospital.

Lee se sentía mal, le habían dicho que nunca más podría volver a ser ninja. Sus heridas eran muy graves. Pero se sentía peor al saber que había perdido la batalla contra Gaara. Lo último que recordaba era un dolor tremendo en sus extremidades izquierdas. También le dijeron que Gaara trató de matarlo, no lo dudaba, pero no sentía el mínimo rencor contra el chico, de hecho lo admiraba. Jamás imaginó que ese chico solitario y pequeño podría dar tanta batalla.

-"Naaaaah"- Suspiró Lee.- "Ahora ya no podré pedirle una revancha"- En sus peores momentos Lee pensaba en Gaara, para olvidar sus penas. Pensaba justamente en quien le había causado esas penas. Pero a él eso no le importaba.

Esa noche mientras Lee dormía, Gaara entró silenciosamente a su habitación. Se acercó a la cama y lo observó.

-"Qué patético eres, lo mejor será que te acabe aquí y ahora"- Pensó con crueldad.

Iba a hacer su movimiento final y… no pudo moverse.

-"¿Qué intentas hacer?"- Le preguntó alguien con voz cansada. Gaara no podía mover un músculo, pero sí podía hablar. Pero no lo hizo.

-"¡Oye tú! ¿Qué intentas hacerle al cejotas?- Le dijo alguien de voz aguda.

Cuando al fin pudo moverse, vio que Shikamaru y Naruto le habían descubierto. Shikamaru lo había inmovilizado con su técnica de sombras.

Luego de un sermón, tuvo que retirarse. Estaba furioso.

Varias semanas mas tarde, luego del ataque de Suna hacia Konoha, Gaara estaba otra vez en Konoha para cumplir con una misión urgente. Sasuke estaba escapando de la aldea, y la misión de equipo de la arena era detenerlo. Luego de la feroz batalla contra Naruto, la óptica que Gaara tenía sobre la vida; ya debilitada gracias a Lee, terminó por quebrarse por completo. Ahora, su mente y alma estaban en mejor equilibrio. Por lo menos su instinto asesino había desaparecido. La confusión persistía, pero no más el odio.

Se separó de sus hermanos y se dirigió al lugar que le indicaron para ayudar. Se encontró con quien menos esperaba: Rock Lee.

Había dejado de pensar en él cuando se propuso ser Kazekage. Ahora, tenerlo de vuelta a la vista, le hacía revivir emociones, y dolores. Pero se concentró en la misión, suspiró profundamente y salió a ayudarlo.

Lee tuvo que fregarse los ojos cuando vio al pelirrojo parado frente a él, dándole la espalda. Había olvidado a Gaara cuando supo que podría volver a pelear. Tuvo que entrenar duro para poder recuperar su estado físico, y en eso olvidó al pelirrrojo.

Gaara se sentía extraño. Esperaba que Lee le reclamase algo, pero no lo hizo.

-"¡Ohhh, Gaara-kun!"- Exclamó Lee sorprendido- "¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"Vine a ayudarte"-Le respondió con su voz ronca, sin mirarlo- "Tus movimientos son más lentos"

-"¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa?"-Le preguntó Lee con un ligero toque de reproche.

-"….."- Gaara se quedó callado, no supo qué responderle y, se sintió un poco mal.

-"Tranquilo, no te guardo rencor"- Le tranquilizó Lee amablemente. Pero antes que Gaara diga algo, Kimimaro, el contrincante de Lee los atacó.

Gaara parecía tener todo bajo control, pero Kimimaro tenía un as bajo la manga y casi consigue ganar, pero su enfermedad se lo impidió, y murió en batalla.

Lee quedó impresionado con lo poderoso que era Gaara, y se sintió orgulloso de haber perdido contra él. Luego de la batalla, Lee le dio las gracias por haber salvado su vida. A Gaara esto lo tomó por sorpresa. Pero no se animó a expresarle a Lee sus sentimientos de culpa. Lee le hacía sentirse extraño, como si estuviera en otro lugar y en otro tiempo, no entendía por qué.

Se despidieron ahí mismo, y se volvieron a ver dos semanas después. Pero ahora era el turno de Gaara de ser salvado por Lee. Unos ninjas malvados querían extraerle el hachibi, y estaban haciendo todo lo posible por derrotarlo para poder extraerlo. Gaara estaba en problemas, esos ninjas le habían hecho algo a su arena, y ya no podía moverla. Y su chakra estaba por agotarse. *

-"_Mierda, estoy en problemas_"- Pensó al ver que el líder estaba por atacarlo por última vez.

-"¡Konoha senpuuuu!"- Gritó alguien, y una mancha verde se interpuso entre Gaara y el ninja. La mancha era Lee, y de una potente patada mandó al Ninja bien lejos.

-"Lee..."-Susurró Gaara impactado. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Gaara trató de levantarse pero sus piernas le fallaron y casi vuelve a caer, pero Lee lo sostuvo con firmeza.

-"Mira cómo estás, qué te hicieron esos malvados"- Le dijo Lee preocupado. Ver a Gaara sucio, agotado y lastimado era algo que nunca pensó observar.

Gaara, en cambio, estaba en shock. No esperaba un rescate tan espectacular, menos de parte de Lee. Y tampoco esperaba que Lee se preocupe por él. Parece que olvidó que estuvo a punto de perder su camino ninja por culpa de él.

En seguida llegó Sakura, y al ver a Gaara en ese estado se preocupó y corrió a sanarlo. Gaara se acordaba de ella, era la amiga de Naruto, a la que estuvo a punto de matar en los bosques de Konoha. Suspiró, por lo visto, tenía mucho que aprender sobre las relaciones humanas.

La batalla terminó con una victoria para el equipo de la arena y de la hoja. Gaara y Naruto; que también fue a rescatarlo, tuvieron que ser hospitalizados.

Gaara estaba observando el techo del hospital, pensando, tratando de organizar sus ideas. Los de la hoja se habían portado muy bien con él. Nadie le reclamó nada. De repente, los grandes ojos de Lee. Cerró los ojos, cuando pensaba en Lee, su estómago enloquecía.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos suaves golpes en la puerta. La puerta se abrió y entró Lee.

-"Hola, Gaara-kun, vine a visitarte"- Le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Gaara lo observó impasible. Pero en su interior todo era un caos.

* * *

Ya! Me costó años escribir este capítulo. Prometo que el siguiente lo subo esta semana. Les aviso que el siguiente va a ser más corto y movido, ya que es un cap de transición. El cuarto ya es sobre Shippuuden.

Había sido que tengo lectoras, así que voy a tomar más en serio esto u_u. Sobre el romance en este fic, comienza en el cuarto cap. El siguiente es bastante oscuro. Disculpen por haber alargado tanto esto de Naruto 1, pero creo que era necesario hablar sobre los sentimientos de ambos cuando eran pequeños.

Desde ya, gracias por la paciencia, les prometo que haré lo posible para que sea recompensada. Cuídense!

*Una cosa, en esta parte los hechos forman parte del relleno de Naruto 1, al final del anime. Lo aclaro por si alguna no lo haya visto.


	3. Tormenta

Bien, a partir de aquí comienza la acción sentimental. Si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias =D

Y el aviso de siempre, los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, un genio este chico u_u

_**Tormenta**_

El caos que sentía Gaara en su interior terminó convirtiéndose en rabia y, acabó manifestándose sin control.

-"¿Y a ti qué te importa cómo yo esté? Déjame en paz, ya cumpliste tu misión"-Masculló Gaara con rabia. Quería que el shinobi desaparezca de su vida. Por lo menos cuando odiaba a todos sabía lo que sentía, ahora no sabía por qué quería que Lee esté a su lado y, al mismo tiempo quería matarlo con sus propias manos. ¿Qué se creía ese chico bobo para venir y destruir su paz?

-"P-pero yo sólo quería saber si estabas bien, yo…"- Lee se puso nervioso, definitivamente no esperaba ese recibimiento. Había planeado cada detalle de su visita al pelirrojo, pero no contó con que éste no lo quisiera ver. ¿Por qué se puso así, no era que ya se entendían?

-"Ya me estás viendo, me encuentro bien"-Lo interrumpió Gaara, con su voz fría y ronca-"Ahora lárgate, tengo que descansar"

- "Gaara-kun, ¿estás enfadado conmigo? Por culpa de mi tardanza en la misión te encuentras aquí, ¿Por eso estás molesto? Si es así, perdóname por favor, yo no quería que esto termine así."-Dijo Lee mirando sus pies y clavándose sus propias uñas con fuerza-"Cuando salgas de aquí te invito a almorzar, conozco un lugar muy bueno, ahí me disculparé contigo como se debe."- Aquí Lee clavó sus ojos en los de Gaara. Estaba emocionado y ansioso por oír la respuesta del pelirrojo.

-_¿Qué? ¿Oí bien, está hablando en serio?_- Gaara observó a Lee visiblemente impresionado y con la boca semiabierta. Frunció el ceño, no tenía tiempo para esas tonterías, una vez recuperado, volvería a Suna y se convertiría en Kazekage. Nunca volvería a ver a Lee. Ok, en ese mismo instante debía cortar vínculos con este chico, y así recuperar su recién descubierta paz interior.

-"Déjate de tonterías, no me interesan tus disculpas"- Le dijo apretando las sábanas con sus manos.-"Vete, no quiero volver a verte"

-"Yo, hemmm, tú me caes muy bien, Gaara-kun"- Le dijo Lee, fingiendo no haber oído lo último dicho por Gaara.-"¿Podemos ser amigos?"

-"No"- Le contestó el pelirrojo-"No me interesa la amistad de alguien que se hace llamar shinobi, pero que ni siquiera saber hacer un mísero clon de sombra. Eres patético."

-"Gaara-kun, e-eres muy cruel…-Balbuceó Lee, unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Se limpió sus lágrimas y miró con decisión a Gaara.-"Prometo volverme más fuerte, no creo que pueda hacer ninjutsu, pero sí prometo mejorar mis actuales técnicas, así nunca más saldrás herido por mi culpa."

-"…"-_Es muy terco. _Por unos momentos, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lee, Gaara sintió un calor extraño en su estómago.

Cerró los ojos dos segundos para sentir esa agradable sensación. Luego los abrió, fijó una mirada helada y despiadada en Lee y…-"Eres igual de terco que Naruto, pero más imbécil que tu sensei, eso es algo nunca antes visto. Deja de arrastrarte como un vil gusano y desaparece de mi vista. Cumpliste tu misión, estoy aquí, vivo y con Shukaku a salvo, ahora, te vas ya mismo de mi haitación o te sacaré a la fuerza."

A Lee le llevó siete segundos digerir todo ese veneno. Gaara se había metido con su sensei, eso no lo iba a dejar pasar.

-"¿Por qué eres así? ¿Qué te hice para merecer esto? No quiero que metas a Gai-sensei en esto, él es el mejor sensei del mundo. Eres muy cruel, sólo quería ser tu amigo."

-"Ja, no me hagas reír, ya vete, y mejor sigue entrenando con tu estúpido sensei para algún día tener el nivel de un genin, así tal vez en la próxima batalla salves tu brazo de mi arena."- Antes de pronunciar la última vocal la arena de la calabaza protegió a Gaara de un repentino puñetazo. Lee no resistió más tanto rechazo y se lanzó a golpearlo. Lucharon duramente durante tres minutos. Lee intentaba en vano llegar hasta Gaara. Gaara observaba sentado en la cama, impasible, a Lee.

-"Eres una persona muy fría, no me sorprende que nadie te quiera.- Le dijo Lee a duras penas, debido al cansancio.-"Ahora lo entiendo todo, cometí un error al pensar que podríamos llegar a ser amigos."

-"Mmmmhh"-Eso le dolió un poco al pelirojo.

-"Está bien, tú ganas, me largo."-Dijo Lee con ojos llorosos, muy dolido.

-"Nunca más vuelvas a hablarme, no quiero volver a verte."-Le dijo Gaara con odio, nadie se había atrevido a hablarle de ese modo.

-"No te preocupes, no creas que yo querría volver a verte luego de esto. Ahora mismo me voy"- Dijo Lee con resentimiento. Cuando se disponía a cruzar la puerta, tuvo que esquivar una ola de arena que casi lo atrapa. Lee volteó a ver con rabia al pelirrojo, que le devolvía la misma mirada.

Lee corrió hacia Gaara para golpearlo hasta que…

-"¡BASTA!"- Se oyó un grito femenino proveniente de la puerta.-"Qué crees que estás haciendo.

Lee se detuvo en seco y volteó para ver quién le había gritado. Era una enfermera, que lucía bastante molesta.

-"Cómo te atreves a atacar a un herido, y encima en un hospital. Vete de aquí, no volveremos a dejarte pasar"- Le dijo la enfermera con firmeza.

Lee estaba harto del rechazo y de ser echado tantas veces, que se fue sin protestar, ni siquiera le dijo a la enfermera que Gaara había comenzado.

En el pasillo todos oyeron el regaño de la enfermera, entre ellos Gai, Sakura, Ino y Naruto, que ya había sido dado de alta.

-"Oye cejotas, ¿qué pasó ahí adentro?"-Le preguntó Naruto a Lee, mientras se dirigían a la salida.

-"Nada, , no sé de qué me hablas."-Le respondió Lee, evasivo, para luego acelerar la marcha y perderse en las calles de Konoha. Naruto se quedó observándolo seriamente. Lee nunca se había comportado de ese modo, ni siquiera cuando estuvo a punto de perder sus sueños, luego de la pelea contra Gaara.

-_"Gaara"_- ¿Qué le habrá hecho ese chico a Lee? Se supone que Gaara cambió luego de pelear contra Naruto. –_"Hablaré luego con Gaara, él debe poder explicarme todo"_

Naruto dio media vuelta y volvió al hospital, tal vez alguno de ellos averiguó algo.

-"La enfermera nos dijo que Lee intentó atacar a Gaara"- Dijo Sakura, cuando ya se hallaban almorzando en Ichiraku Ramen.

-"No imagino al cejotas atacando a alguien sin motivo"- Dijo Naruto, rascándose la cabeza, incómodo.

-"Tienes razón, no me sorprendería de que Gaara lo haya provocado. Me di cuenta de que cambió un poco, pero sigue siendo una persona muy parca."-Razonó Sakura, preocupada.

-"Mmmmhhh…"-A Naruto no le gustaba esto, tanto Gaara como Lee eran sus amigos.

Dos días después, el doctor le dio el alta a Gaara, y éste ya se encontraba caminando por las calles de Konoha, rumbo a la puerta de salida.

-"Gaara, primero debemos agradecer a la Hokage por la ayuda brindadan no puedes irte sin saludarla."-Le dijo Temari con dulzura.

-"Vayan ustedes, será suficiente."-Le respondió Gaara sin voltear ni detenerse.

-"Aish, bueno, ten cuidado entonces."- Le dijo Temari, resignada.

Desde el incidente en el hospital, Gaara estuvo más taciturno que de costumbre, se negaba a comer, contestaba con monosílabos o directamente no contestaba. Sus hermanos estaban muy preocupados. Y se preocuparon más al saber los detalles del incidente. _Rock Lee, pelea, amistad, rechazo, ufff no sonaba nada bien. _A Gaara no se le daban las relaciones personales.

Gaara se quedó observando el horizonte desde la puerta principal de Konoha. No pudo sacarse a Lee de la cabeza. Después de pensar mucho, llegó a la triste conclusión de que ser amigo de Lee iba a ser muy agradable, y que no aceptó la propuesta de amistad del chico debido al miedo. Miedo a salir lastimado, o a lastimar. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Con algo de suerte, ya no lo volvería a ver, y con una dosis extra de suerte, se olvidaría dde Lee y de sus malditos ojos.

Lee se sentía observado mientras se dirigía a su lugar de entrenamiento. El incidente del hospital; como buen chisme, se esparció a la velocidad del rayo por los alrededores. La gente sospechaba que Lee fue a matar a Gaara en el hospital como venganza. Otros decían que fue a visitar a Gaara y éste aprovechó para "terminar el trabajo dejado a medias". Todo era mentira. Sólo Lee sabía la verdad. Luego del incidente, Lee se encerró dos días en su habitación. Durante esos dos días lloró. No entendía por qué dolía tanto el rechazo de Gaara. Ni siquiera cuando lo rechazaban de pequeño por ser torpe se había sentido tan mal como ahora. Cuando llegó al lugar de entrenamiento, comenzó a patear el árbol.

"_Gaara";_ casi arruina su vida, pero aún así no le tenía rencor. Eso mismo le había dicho a su sensei cuando éste le preguntó si era cierto que fue al hospital para matar al pelirrojo.

-"No le guardo rencor, Gai-sensei. Yo…"-Le había respondido Lee, dudando de si confesarle a Gai eso que sentía hacia el pelirrojo.

-"Desde que vi que ibas a pelear contra él, supe que ustedes dos nacieron para pelear"-Le interrumpió su sensei.-"Ustedes dos son tan diferentes como el agua y el fuego, pero más que diferente, ustedes son incompatibles."

Lee abrió mucho sus ojos al oír eso: ¿Incompatibles? Él creía que podrían ser amigos.

-"Tú eres luz, Lee, brillas demasiado, tanto que lo puedes quemar"- Le respondió, serio, Gai, para luego cambiar de tema y decir que tenía que ir a comprar nuevas tazas, ya que tropezó con la mesa y las rompió todas.

Pero Lee no olvidó esa conversación, y ahora se encontraba pensando en eso mientras pateaba el árbol.

-"_¡Bien! De ahora en más me volveré más fuerte, así algún día podré ganar a gaara-kun, y él tendrá que respetarme"-_Pensó Lee, decidido.

En ese mismo instante, Gaara y sus hermanos cruzaban la puerta de Konoha, rumbo a su aldea natal, bajo la atenta mirada de los aldeanos de Konoha.

-"Por segunda vez intentó matar a Lee-kun, es un monstruo."-Susurraba una aldeana.

-"Sí, no va a cambiar nunca, espero que no lo volvamos a ver."-Le respondía otra.

Gaara hizo oídos sordos y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

-_"Hasta nunca, Rock Lee"_- Pensó.

Y las siluetas de los tres hermanos se perdieron en el horizonte.

* * *

Wuau, me demoré más de lo que planeado en este cap, pero tengo la esperanza de que el siguiente vendrá más rápido, ya que es más fácil escribir cuando ya están enamorados. Esta parte medio tensa lo que me cuesta u_u

Ok!

**Naruhi**: debo responderte aquí ya que no tienes cuenta xD Sólo quería decirte de que en mis fics no marco tanto ese tema del seme-uke. A veces Gaara será el seme, y en el mismo cap seguramente Lee deberá tomar las riendas de la situación. O sea, intercalo los roles, jajaja no quiero someter tanto a nuestro lindo Lee, y Gaara suele necesitar apoyo de vez encunado. Pero aún así espero que este fic siga gustándote, tus reviews me encantan *o*

Bueno chicas, gracias por la paciencia, y por leer. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap, no olviden decirme si algo no les gusta. Cuídense!


	4. Unión

Hola! Aquí comienza el romance, muchas gracias por leer!

_**Advertencia:**_ Si notan algún parecido con Amanecer, mi otro fic, en este capítulo, no es ninguna coincidencia. No tengo ganas de inventar otra trama, la copiaré de Amanecer, que me gusta mucho xD.

Muy bien, aquí va el penúltimo capítulo.

**Unión**

Gaara abrió los ojos, levantó un poco la cabeza y miró el reloj: las 4:37am. Bostezó con delicadeza y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en su posición original. Desde que le extrajeron el biuu, hace ya un mes, pudo volver a dormir. Pero todavía se despertaba a la madrugada, volver a tener hábitos nocturnos normales no iba a ser tan fácil. Por suerte, la persona que le servía de almohada, lo ayudaría a sobrellevar mejor sus nuevos hábitos. Cerró los ojos y se acomodó mejor, sobre Rock Lee.

_Un mes antes__…_

Era cuestión de segundos: unos cuantos más y la vida de Gaara llegaría a su fin. El bijuu por fin terminaría de ser extraído y Akatsuki triunfaría. Pero Gaara no sentía dolor, se encontraba en un lugar con mucha luz, donde él se sentía muy bien, a pesar de saber que prácticamente, ya estaba muerto. Su cuerpo era diferente, brillaba mucho, y estaba sano y hermoso. De repente, se vio a sí mismo, solo, llorando, hace ya diez años. Su memoria le estaba jugando una mala pasada, recordándole su dolorosa niñez. Gaara se puso triste, no era agradable recordar eso.

-_"¿Ya estaré muerto?"_- Pensó. Y de repente, la escena cambió, ya no estaba solo, ahora había gente a su alrededor, gente conocida, protegiéndolo. Y el que más sobresalía era un Naruto de 6 años, sonriéndole. Gaara se sintió tan bien, que sintió cierta humedad en sus ojos. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, y sorprendido, se giró, encontrándose con el Naruto de dieciséis años, sonriéndole también.

Sorprendido, el pelirrojo abrió sus ojos. Se sentó, ya que estaba acostado. Miró a su alrededor, y se vio rodeado de gente que lloraba de emoción. _Estaba vivo…_

Trató de levantarse, pero no pudo. Sus piernas le fallaron y antes de caer, fue sostenido por Naruto. Ambos se acercaron junto al cadáver de Chiyo-sama y oraron en silencio.

Esa noche, mientras Gaara descansaba sobre el tejado de la mansión donde vivía; la mansión del Kazekage, se puso a pensar en lo extraño que fue ese día. Al final, Akatsuki logró extraerle el bijuu y, con eso, acabar con su vida. Ésta sería la primera noche en la que podría cerrar los ojos y dormir, sin temer por su vida. También recordó la sensación que sintió al ver a tanta gente feliz de verlo con vida. Durante muchos años creyó que la gente celebraría al verlo muerto. Pero ese día, pudo comprobar que la gente cambió su visión sobre él. Ahora lo querían muchísimo, y eso lo ponía muy feliz.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en Lee, por primera vez en el día. Hacían casi tres años que no lo veía. ¿Será que el se habría alegrado al verlo volver a la vida? Sinceramente no lo creía, ya que él le dijo cosas horribles la última vez que se vieron. Gaara admitía que en ese entonces, él era muy inestable, inseguro e inmaduro. No supo manejar sus sentimientos. Pero ahora ya no valía la pena pensar en él, lo hecho, hecho está. Esperaba volver a verlo algún día y así pedirle perdón. Y tal vez, confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos. De repente, un sentimiento desagradable invadió al pelirrojo. Pensó en Chiyo-sama, ella se había sacrificado por él, y él pensando en otro chico. Se sintió miserable, ¿cómo podía ser tan ingrato?

Escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas, muy decepcionado de sí mismo. Sintió que había fallado a su pueblo, si el objetivo de Akatsuki hubiera sido destruir la villa, lo habrían logrado. Deidara solo logró derrotarlo. Sasori estaba en la villa mientras él peleaba. Tranquilamente pudo haber masacrado a la gente. Saber eso no se sentía nada bien. Se quedó con la cabeza entre las rodillas durante unos minutos, pensando.

-¿Gaara-kun? ¿Estás bien?- Esa voz tan suave, le resultó conocida a Gaara. Gaara levantó la cabeza y enfocó su vista hacia el lugar del cual provenía esa voz. Pudo ver una silueta alta y delgada, oscura debido a la luz que provenía de atrás. La figura se acercó, y sus facciones pudieron distinguirse con claridad. Gaara vio a Lee acercarse hasta él, dejándose alumbrar por los rayos de la luna. Lee sonreía, y su sonrisa brillaba más que los rayos de la luna en ese negro cielo.

Luego del rescate del Kazekage, Lee se sentió con la necesidad urgente de hablar con él, y aclarar ese viejo asunto que tenían pendiente. Lee se sintió el chico más feliz del mundo al ver al pelirrojo vivo. Durante esos casi tres años sin verse, Lee pudo darse cuenta del gran afecto que sentía hacia el pelirrojo. Por eso, cuando Tsunade les dijo a él y a sus compañeros que tenían que ir a rescatarlo, se preocupó bastante. Y, al ver que su misión había fallado y Gaara había muerto, sintió que el mundo se había apagado.

Ahora, al saber que el Kazekage se encontraba en el tejado, decidió ir a hablar con él, sin hacer caso de las réplicas de Temari. Y al fin, luego de tanto tiempo, pudo mirar de vuelta esos ojos preciosos Pero, esos ojos se mostraban tristes, y Lee no iba a permitir que eso continúe así.

-¿Gaara-kun?- Al ver que Gaara no emitía sonido, decidió acercarse más. Se acercó, y quedó a menos de dos metros del pelirrojo.

Gaara tenía los ojos abiertos hasta el tope. Lee, luego de mucho tiempo, volvía a aparecer en su vida. Fue en ese momento que Gaara recordó que la delegación de Konoha se hospedaba en la mansión. Y Lee, resulta ser que formaba parte de la delegación.

Gaara se puso de pie, para estar a la altura de Lee. Se miraron durante ocho segundos, hasta que Gaara no resistió la sonrisa de Lee y bajó la mirada.

-"Hola, Lee."- Dijo Gaara a duras penas.-"Sí, estoy bien"

Lee se sorprendió ante eso, no esperaba tanta amabilidad de parte del pelirrojo.

-"Seguro has de estar cansado, pues te noto alicaído"- Le respondió dulcemente a Gaara.

El chico no sabía si comentarle a Lee su problema. Lo miró a los ojos: parecía comprensivo, y no lucía como alguien rencoroso. Respiró profundo.

-"Es que, siento que fallé a la aldea. La anciana Chiyo tuvo que sacrificar su vida por mí, y no fui capaz de evitarlo. Yo, me siento muy mal por ello. No me siento capaz de seguir gobernando…"- Calló, había hablado demasiado. Permaneció mirando el suelo. Se sentía vulnerable ante Lee y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

-"Gaara-kun…"- Lee estaba impresionado.-"La anciana Chiyo decidió devolverte a la vida por su propia cuenta, nadie la obligó. Ella dijo que tú y Naruto-kun son el futuro del mundo shinobi, la esperanza que nos devolverá la paz. Ella confió en ti y, como te dio su energía vital, te acompañará para siempre"- Lee calló, tomó a Gaara del mentón para poder mirarlo a los ojos y dijo-"Y yo también, te acompañaré para siempre."

Una explosión de colores invadió a ambos. A Gaara porque jamás imaginó oír algo así. A Lee porque no se creyó capaz de decirlo, y al final lo hizo.

Gaara sonrió, se sacó la mano de Lee del mentón y lo miró.

-"Gracias, creo que me siento mucho mejor"- Le dijo, luego dirigió su vista hacia el horizonte; el cielo estaba oscuro, aunque la posición de la luna indicaba que estaban por ser las dos de la madrugada. Gaara se dirigió hacia el borde de la azotea y se sentó. Lee lo miró confundido. El pelirrojo miró al Lee con el ceño fruncido y le espetó:

-"¿Qué esperas? Ven y siéntate"- Mientras señalaba un espacio a su derecha.

-"Jajajajaja, bien, ahora voy"- Contestó jovial y de un hábil salto se sentó al lado de Gaara.

Hablaron durante varias horas, se contaron todas las experiencias felices y tristes que ambos pasaron durante casi tres años. Gaara se sintió el joven más feliz del mundo, su felicidad solo era superada por la de Lee. Lee nunca imaginó que Gaara aceptaría su presencia tan fácilmente. Aunque en algún momento, Kankuro interrumpió la conversación diciendo que ya era tarde y debían ir a dormir. La mirada furibunda de Gaara lo obligó a retirarse.

Llegado un momento, cuando Lee comentaba algunos detalles sobre una misión especialmente peligrosa que le habían encomendado el año pasado, Gaara apoyó su índice derecho sobre los labios del otro chico, indicándole así que se callara. Lee se calló, pero estaba algo asustado por esa interrupción, ¿había dicho algo malo?

Gaara observó el horizonte durante unos minutos, pensativo. Lee sólo esperó a que hablara; aunque se sentía bastante inseguro.

Al fin, Gaara miró a Lee con un deje de tristeza para decir…

-"Lee, yo, quiero disculparme por lo que te hice durante los exámenes chuunin. No tengo excusa para ese comportamiento, realmente lo lamento…"

-"¡Gaara-kun! Eso ya no importa, yo…"-Comenzó a decir Lee, sonrojado.

-"¡Shhht! No me interrumpas."-Le ordenó Gaara.-"Bien, en ese entonces estaba muy confundido, pero tú no tenías la culpa, no tenías porqué pagar por mi sufrimiento"

Lee lo escuchaba con tristeza.

-"No sé si te lo contó alguien, pero mientras tú estabas en el hospital recuperándote, yo entré a tu habitación para matarte"- Esto último le costó mucho a Gaaara confesar.- "Sobre eso también, quiero pedirte perdón. Tú, me hacías sentir extraño, eras tan alegre e ingenuo, que me hacías sentir un ser patético y triste. Y eso me dolía, por eso te odié tanto. Aunque, admito que me comenzaste a caer bien hacia el final, y me puse muy feliz cuando me visitaste en el hospital. Pero en ese momento no entendía muy bien mis sentimientos, y por miedo a equivocarme o salir herido, tuve que tratarte mal y decirte cosas horribles para que me dejes tranquilo y poder organizar mi mente. Aún así estuvo mal, y por todo el mal rato que te hice pasar, te pido perdón"

Gaara calló y miró a Lee, algo inseguro. Durante mucho tiempo soñó con disculparse, pero ahora que al fin lo había hecho, no sabía qué esperar.

Lee observó a Gaara sorprendido, y luego sonrió. Gaara sonrió también, que Lee reaccione así era buena señal, pero de repente el pelirrojo se vio rodeado por los brazos de Lee. Éste lloraba de felicidad.

-"Gaara-kun, muchas gracias por disculparte, aunque de veras no era necesario, yo nunca te guardé rencor"- dijo mientras apretaba más al pelirrojo entre sus brazos.

-"Agh, me vas a romper los huesos"-Se quejó Gaara.

-"Ay, lo siento, jijiji"-Se disculpó Lee, sonriente como siempre.

Mientras Gaara recuperaba el aliento, Lee tuvo tiempo de observarlo mejor. Ambos se habían puesto de pie. Lee pudo observar que la imagen que él tenía de Gaara se había quedado obsoleta. El pelirrojo había crecido y cambiado mucho. Ya no era el niño desgarbado, paliducho y ceñudo de antes. Ahora lucía realmente mucho mejor. Su piel seguía siendo pálida, pero lucía saludable. Sus ojeras le daban un aire de misterio, su cabello pelirrojo estaba un poco más largo y parecía bien cuidado. Y también, había crecido varios centímetros, aunque Lee seguía siendo más alto. Cuando Gaara miró a Lee, extrañado de que éste se había quedado en silencio, Lee notó que los ojos de Gaara seguían siendo bellos, pero los sentimientos que reflejaban ahora eran muy diferentes a los de hacía tres años. Ahora reflejaban madurez, paz y cariño hacia Lee. Fue ese cambio en su mirada el que sirvió para que Lee se diera cuenta, de que su cariño hacia Gaara se había transformado en amor.

-"Gaara-kun, yo te amo"- Confesó sin pensar. Al darse cuenta de esto, se sonrojó violentamente.

Gaara ya lo veía venir, Lee era muy transparente con sus emociones. Sonrió. Él se dio cuenta hace varios meses de que también amaba a Lee, aceptar eso conllevó mucho esfuerzo.

-"Yo también te amo"- Confesó también.

-"¡YOSH!"- Saltó de emoción Lee. Saber eso era lo único que faltaba para que el círculo de su vida se cierre perfectamente.

Iba a decir algo más cuando sintió los labios de Gaara sobre los suyos. Abrió los ojos de la impresión. Gaara lo besaba con ansias, se notaba que era un novato en la materia, pero transmitía perfectamente su amor con ese contacto. Lee cerró los ojos y disfrutó del momento. Cuando se separaron, miraron el horizonte y vieron que el sol estaba saliendo. Los rayos dorados, naranjas y rosas lo abarcaron todo en cuestión de segundos.

-"Éste es el amanecer de nuestras vidas"- Susurró Gaara, pensativo.

Lee entendió que esa frase tenía muchos significados. Gaara lo miró con adoración y lo abrazó con fuerza. Lee le devolvió la muestra de afecto en el acto.

_Fin del recuerdo__…_

Ya eran las 5:30am. Gaara recordó que ese día iba a tratar temas muy importantes con los Kages de las otras villas, y se levantó desganado de la cama. Antes de entrar al baño, arropó a Lee con la sábana.

Entró al baño, y se miró al espejo. Se vio bastante saludable, las horas de sueño le daban una apariencia muy saludable, sonrió para sí mismo y entró a ducharse. Mientras se enjabonaba, pensó en la gran responsabilidad que pesaba sobre él. La guerra era inevitable, el ambiente era bastante tenso, nunca imaginaron que las cosas se pondrían así de feas. Pero haría lo que fuera para proteger a Naruto. Él fue el primero en enseñarle el valor de la amistad.

De repente, sintió unos brazos rodearle la cintura. Gaara sonrió de medio lado: Lee se había despertado. Dio media vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con su novio.

-"Hola"- saludó Lee.

-"Hola"-respondió Gaara.

Se besaron con ganas, ambos ya eran expertos haciéndolo. Se bañaron juntos, y tuvieron otra sesión de sexo. Les encantaba hacerlo en la ducha.

Una vez aseados y vestidos, salieron a enfrentar el día juntos. En el comedor ya estaban Temari y Kankuro desayunando.

-"Buenos días"-Saludó Gaara.

-"Buenos días"- Respondieron sus hermanos.

-"Buenos días, Temari-san, Kankuro-san"- Saludó Lee alegremente.

- "Buenos días, Lee"- Saludaron con una sonrisa.

Ese "ritual" se repetía todos los días. A los hermanos de Gaara les costó un tiempo adaptarse a la presencia de Lee. Pero el chico era tan amable y caballeroso que lo terminaron aceptando con los brazos abiertos. Además, gracias a él Gaara se volvió más abierto y humano. El fantasma de los exámenes chuunin acechó un tiempo a los hermanos, y se lo comentaron a Lee. Él les dijo que nunca guardó rencor al pelirrojo y que de hecho, lo amaba. Los hermanos quedaron satisfechos con eso. Aunque…

-_"Qué masoquista"_- Pensaron con una gota en la cabeza.

La vida transcurría tranquila con Lee viviendo en la mansión. El humor de Gaara mejoró notablemente.

Aunque ahora, con el peligro de la guerra acercándose, tenían que ser precavidos con todo, y el ambiente se puso tenso.

-"Bien, debemos ir a la reunión ya"- Dijo Gaara al terminar el desayuno.

-"Sí"- Respondieron los tres jóvenes. Se levantaron y abandonaron la mansión, pensando en todas la vidas que dependían de ellos.

* * *

¡Yaaa! Al fin terminé este capítulo, admito que me gusta. En el siguiente cap contaré cómo los amigos de Lee se tomaron la relación y cómo él fue a vivir a Suna. Y profundizaré con el tema de la guerra. Ah! Y disculpen si ven OoC en los personajes jajaja no pude evitarlo, aunque creo que queda bien. Ok! Gracias por los reviews anónimos y a los reviews con cuenta xD El siguiente cap es el final. Creo que será algo largo. Cuídense!


	5. Guerra

Uno de los guardias personales del Kazekage se hallaba esperando unos pastelitos dulces frente a una tienda. El hombre silbaba feliz, es que eran las 13:40pm y ya tenía libre el resto de la tarde. Su familia se pondría contenta al verlo llegar a casa temprano con los dulces.

Desde la llegada de Lee a Suna, el entorno del Kazekage sufrió un cambio muy interesante.

-"Disculpe, señor, ¿puedo ocupar su lugar?"- Preguntaba amablemente un chico de Konoha, delgado y de ojos grandes a uno de los guardias del Kazekage. El pelirrojo se hallaba en una reunión privada con los ancianos del consejo.

-"No, joven, Kazekage-sama se enfadará con nosotros."-Respondió el guardia sin mirarlo.

-"No se preocupe, señor, yo me haré cargo de las consecuencias"- Insistió Lee.

-"Mmmm, está bien"- Cedió el guardia, sería interesante ver al Kazekage regañar al joven.

Pero grande fue la sorpresa que se llevó el guardia, al ver salir al Kazekage de la sala de reunión y reunirse con Lee sin siquiera recordar que éste tenía prohibida la entrada a esos pasillos. Pero lo que más lo impresionó fue lo que vino después.

-"Puedes retirarte, Lee me acompañará durante el resto de la jornada"- Le dijo el Kazekage casi sin mirarlo.

A partir de entonces, ese guardia tuvo la tarde libre en más de una ocasión. Y la mejor parte: no le descontaban el sueldo.

_Flash back__…_

Gracias a la reconciliación/declaración de amor de Gaara y Lee, el Lee que llegó a Suna con el corazón en un puño para rescatar al Kazekage, volvió hecho un chocolate relleno de dulce de leche a Konoha. Durante el viaje de regreso, no paró de sonreír ni de hacer bromas. Sus amigos creyeron que se debía sólo al éxito de la misión. Pero no pasaron muchos días para que supieran la verdad.

Tres días después, a las 9.30pm, Ten Ten se hallaba en el pórtico de Lee, golpeando la puerta.

-"¡Leeeeee! Ya es tarde. ¡Despierta!"- Nadie le contestó.

-"Aishh, rayos, tiene el sueño pesado este chico"- Se quejó la chica, pero algo detuvo sus quejas. Un sobre en el buzón. Ten Ten se dio cuenta de que el sobre no era de Konoha: era de Sunagakure. Miró a ambos lados de la calle. Nadie la estaba observando.

Ya segura de sí misma, sacó el sobre del buzón para ver el remitente: Sabaku no Gaara.

A Ten Ten se le cayó el sobre de la impresión. Miró el objeto como si estuviera maldito, lo levantó con cuidado y lo depositó en el buzón como estaba. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor y desapareció con una explosión.

A la tarde, Neji ya estaba al tanto de la existencia del sobre. A la noche, ya lograron sacarle a Lee, con mucho esfuerzo, una confesión.

-"Amo a Gaara"- Balbuceó Lee, rojo, avergonzado y algo temeroso.

-"¡¿Qué?"- Exclamó Ten Ten, con un trauma de por vida. Neji tuvo que contar hasta diez para no golpear a Lee por estúpido.

-"Sí, lo amo desde hace dos años, nunca lo pude olvidar"- Aclaró Lee, ya más seguro.

-"P-pero Lee, él te hizo mucho daño, él… es muy diferente a ti. ¿No tienes miedo de que te haga daño'- Le preguntó Ten Ten, preocupada.

Lee rió de buena gana antes de contestar.

-"Para nada, Ten Ten, él cambió mucho, no me haría daño de ninguna manera. Además, él también me ama."- Confesó Lee, ligeramente sonrojado.

Ten Ten no quedó tranquila luego de esa conversación, y mucho menos cuando supo el contenido de la carta.

_Una invitación a Lee de parte del Kazekage para ser embajador de Konoha en Suna._

Lee no durmió ni comió ese día debido a la felicidad. Y lo mejor era que Tsunade ya estaba al tanto de eso y había aceptado. Sólo faltaba el consentimiento de Lee. Y eso no tardó mucho en conseguirse.

A los dos días Lee ya se encontraba en la entrada de Konoha, despidiéndose de sus amigos.

-"Adiós, Lee. Nunca olvides la llama de la juventud, ya que siempre resplandecerá en nuestros corazones."- Lloraba Gai, abrazando con fuerza a su exalumno.

-"Adiós, Gai sensei, nunca te olvidaré. Los visitaré cada vez que pueda"- Decía Lee mientras correspondía el abrazo.

Se despidió de sus amigos del alma y se metió en la carroza que lo esperaba.

-"¡Yuuup!"- Dijo el jinete, y los caballos comenzaron a andar.

_Fin del flash back_

Gaara salió nervioso de la reunión mantenida con los otros Kages. Madara había declarado la guerra, y habían localizado un ejército subterráneo. Mañana a las 4:00am debían partir al País del Acero para pelear.

Tenía miedo, tan sólo pensar en Lee herido hacía que su corazón bombee con más fuerza. Y ahí estaba el motivo de su inquietud, esperándolo con un vaso con agua.

-"Gaara-kun, aquí tienes un poco de agua, hoy se demoraron un poco más que ayer, pasa algo malo?"

Gaara lo pensó un rato antes de responder. Lee no insistió, desde un principio supo que Gaara era algo parco de palabras, y lo había aceptado tal cual era.

- "Mañana a las 4.00 de la mañana debes estar en la entrada de la villa. Madara nos ha declarado la guerra. Debemos proteger a Naruto y al otro joven cueste lo que cueste. La batalla se librará en las fronteras del País de Acero."- Respondió sin desviar la vista de su camino.

Lee apretó con fuerza el vaso con agua, sólo porque era de acero no se rompió. Esa información era muy fuerte e inesperada. Naruto estaba en peligro, y con él, el mundo shinobi entero. Lee cerró los ojos fuertemente, le dio el vaso a un guardia y se fue corriendo. Necesitaba digerir toda esa información, una guerra no debía tomarse a la ligera. Gaara lo observó impasible, estaba conciente de la sensibilidad de Lee cuando se trataba de sus amigos.

Lee estaba en la terraza de la mansión del Kazekage, miraba el cielo, pronto comenzaría a atardecer. Estaba muy preocupado por sus amigos y por Gaara. Quería llorar pero no iba a ceder ante el pánico. Debía ser fuerte por todos, Gaara también debía estar preocupado.

Mientras trataba de tranquilizarse, sintió el ya conocido chakra de Gaara acercarse. Respiró profundo, no iba a permitirse el lujo de preocupar a su pareja. Ya debía tener bastante trabajo al proteger a la aldea.

-"Lee, debes descansar, mañana nos levantaremos temprano."- Oyó decir el chico a su pareja.

-"Sí, voy en seguida, ya empaqué lo necesario."- Dijo Lee con una sonrisa, volteándose para ver al pelirrojo. Éste lo observaba con un deje de tristeza. _Rayos, Lee odiaba ver a Gaara triste…_

Gaara se acercó y se sentó al lado de Lee. Lo miró…

-"¿Estás preocupado?"

-"Sí, un poco, no quiero que te pase nada malo. Ya… tuve suficiente de eso."- Respondió Lee con un ligero temblor al recordar a Gaara tendido en el suelo sin vida. No… no era momento de pensar en eso.

Gaara suspiró.

-"Lee, esto es una guerra, y debes estar preparado para enfrentar todo tipo de dolor, ya sea físico, emocional o…"

-"¡Ya lo sé!"- Interrumpió Lee con desesperación. – "Pero, aún así tengo miedo, no sé, quisiera que este problema desaparezca, el tan sólo pensar en mis amigos ahora, duele mucho. Y al pensar en ti…"

-"Yo también tengo miedo"- Confesó el Kage. –"Ahora mismo, sería capaz de golpearte hasta que pierdas el conocimiento, y huir contigo tan lejos como pueda"

-"G-gaara-kun…"-Susurró Lee. Rayos, al final logró exponer sus miedos a su pareja, pero se sintió mejor al saber que el pelirrojo estaba con miedo también.- "No te preocupes, saldremos de ésta juntos" – Dijo Lee con una repentina seguridad.

-"¿Acaso no estabas con miedo hace tres segundos?"- Se burló Gaara con una media sonrisa.

-"Jajajaja de repente me entraron unas ganas de ir al campo de batalla y pelear."- Se levantó enérgicamente y miró a Gaara con un brillo en los ojos. –"No debo temer, todo saldrá bien"

-"No seas ingenuo, esto es una guerra"-Dijo el Kage mientras se levantaba para estar a la altura de Lee.- "Cualquier cosa puede pasar."

Lee miraba a Gaara atentamente, pero sin perder el optimismo.

-"Pero, mientras estemos juntos…"- continuó Gaara, acercándose a Lee entrecerrando los ojos.-"…todo será más llevadero. Porque te amo, y sé que tú me amas a mí también."- Terminó con una media sonrisa.

De repente, el pelirrojo se vio rodeado por los brazos de Lee, y levantado por la cintura.

-"Por supuesto que te amo"- Le dijo Lee. Y se besaron largamente. Cuando ya tuvieron que separarse, Gaara lo miró fingiendo molestia.

-"Bien, ya bájame. Tenemos que hacer los preparativos para mañana."

-"Está bien, pero antes, tenemos asuntos que arreglar en nuestra habitación."- Dijo Lee, coqueto. Gaara enterró sus uñas en la espalda del otro y mordió su hombro.

-"Hummm, está bien, creo que tengo tiempo para coplacerte"- Le dijo al oído.

Ya en el límite, ambos entraron a la habitación. Casi no llegan a la cama.

Al día siguiente, en la puerta principal de Suna, el Kazekage y su ejército se despidieron de la aldea. No tenían fecha marcada para el retorno, pues en la guerra no hay agenda. Lee estaba muy nervioso, temía por sus amigos y por Gaara. Pero también estaba deseoso por pelear. Necesitaba probar cuán fuerte se había vuelto. Durante el día, viajaban sin hablar, se sentía un ambiente tenso. Durante la noche dormía en la tienda con Gaara. Todos se habían acostumbrado al romance entre el Kazekage y "el chico de las cejas gruesas". Hasta les parecía tierno ver a ese arisco pelirrojo juguetear con Lee.

Dos días después llegaron al País del Acero. Lee y Gaara se hallaban frente a frente. A partir de ahí, sus caminos se bifurcaban. Gaara pelearía al lado de los Kages, y Lee al lado de las tropas comunes. Se dieron un casto beso y se separaron. Ni uno de ellos miró atrás. La confianza que se tenían era absoluta, hicieron el pacto tácito de volver con vida y, en el reencuentro, hablar hasta el amanecer acerca de sus experiencias. Eran tan diferentes; alegría, apatía, arena, loto, rojo pasión, verde esperanza, ruido, silencio. Pero todo eso lo único que conseguía era unirlos más, porque se admiraban mutuamente, cada día un poco más. Ya que no se puede amar lo que no se admira*.

Ahora se avecinaba una catástrofe que deberían afrontar con todo lo que tenían, a pesar de la preocupación permanente sobre el bienestar del otro. Pero ellos podrían con todo, y estaban concientes de ello. El amor es más fuerte, siempre.

Fin

Bueno, en realidad esta historia continuará… en el manga xD O sea, la batalla la dejo a la imaginación de Kishimoto-sama. El final de la guerra en el manga es el final de la guerra en mi fic u_u, así me ahorro pensar demasiado. Sé que es un final barato, pero no sé qué me pasó, de repente perdí el interés en este fic T_T A duras penas lo continué, seguro se debe notar la improvisación. Pero lo terminé, y estoy, en una escala del 1 al 10, un 7 puntos satisfecha con esto u_u. Ah! Y no esperen lemon de mí _ ya tengo bastante con todos los que leí en mi vida. Bien, ya las dejo, gracias por leer! Cuídense y no olviden el GaaLeeGaa! =D

PD: * Aquí puse una frase de Pascualina Della Callabazza, la protagonista de mis agendas Pascualina xD.


End file.
